1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk changer for selecting a desired disk from a plurality of information recording disks (referred to simply as "disks" hereinafter), such as optical disks, loaded on a plurality of trays respectively, of the type that draws out a desired disk together with the tray, and drives the disk with a driving device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known disk changer which houses a magazine loading therein a plurality of disks such as compact disks, selects a desired disk from disks in the magazine, draws out the desired disk, and reproduces the desired disk with a driving device.
With a disk changer of the prior art, when a disk loaded in a magazine is driven for reproduction, a selected tray with a disk is drawn out from a housing section. The tray is placed on a guide member, then a turntable moves the disk away from the tray in the vertical direction and, thereafter clamps the disk with the cooperation of a clamper, to reproduce the disk.
However, during the section and drawing out of a tray with a disk loaded thereon from such a magazine, and subsequent separation of the disk from the tray to reproduce the disk, the tray in the process of drawing out may be displaced in the vertical direction if an impact or vibration or the like is applied to the disk changer from outside. Since the disk changer has a structure that the tray slides on a corresponding slide guide in the magazine, and only a small space is provided between the sliding tray and a slide guide right above it, the tray will collide with the slide guide right above it when the tray is displaced in the vertical direction. This will cause irregular sounds at collision, thus operating quality of the disk changer being greatly deteriorated.
Similarly, during the reproduction of the disk, since the selected tray is placed on a guide member provided in the housing in which the driving part 104a is placed, and there only is a small space between the tray and the guide member right above the tray, the tray will collide with the guide member right above it as the tray moves in the vertical direction when a vibration is applied, and irregular sounds are generated at collision, whereby operating quality of the disk changer is greatly degraded.